Secrets Don't Come Cheap
by Paris Catacombs
Summary: Allen discovers Kanda's dirty secret on a mission. What does Allen want in order to keep words from spreading?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I would love to personally thank my good friend Rain for editing my fanfic. =D**

**Chapter 1**

Allen, Kanda and Lavi all sat cozily in first class, on the train to London. The three of them were once again on a mission. Kanda hogged the whole one side of the seating area to himself, while Lavi and Allen had to share the one straight across from him. While Kanda seemed to just be reading the report about the mission, Allen and Lavi were talking and goofing off with each other.

After awhile Lavi fell asleep to one of Allen's story. Allen gave a sigh at the sleeping Lavi and turned his attention to Kanda. He noticed something odd. Kanda had been reading that same report the whole entire time. The report didn't seem that long so why was Kanda spending so much time on it?

"Kanda?"

Kanda didn't seem to look up when Allen called out his name.

"Kanda?" Allen decided to keep trying until he got a reply. "KANDA!"

The third time was the charmer since Kanda angrily glanced up from his report.

"What do you want?!"

Allen returned the glare. "Can I see the report you have? I want to read it." Allen took notice that Kanda tensed slightly.

"Why do you need to look at the report?" Kanda snapped.

Allen raised an eyebrow. "Because I want to see what we have to do and what kind of strange things the innocence may be doing. That report should have everything about our mission," he explained, curious as to why Kanda was being so stubborn about giving him the report.

"Che, stupid bean sprout. I thought Komui explained everything to you."

"Well I didn't catch everything. Give me the report!" Allen argued.

Kanda ignored him and just went back to reading the report. That pissed Allen off. He angrily reached out and ripped the report out of Kanda's hand and took a glance at it. Before Kanda was able to retrieve the report back from Allen's grasp, his eyes widen in horror. "BEAN SPROUT!"

Allen, completely horror-stricken dropped the report. What Allen had seen was a random picture of Lavi sleeping shirtless that Kanda had taken from their last mission together. Kanda quickly picked up the report and held it tightly against his body; giving Allen the most murderous glare he has ever given anyone. Allen stared at Kanda's with wide eyes. Just then the two males turned their attention to Lavi who was sitting up and fully awake from his sleep. Lavi yawned and stretched and looked at the both of them. "Hey what's going on here?"

Allen quickly lay back in his seat, looking as casual as possible while Kanda just stuffed his nose back into the report. Lavi looked at the two of them strangely. "What was with all the yelling?"

"Nothing Lavi," Allen said, giving Lavi a small smile. "Kanda was just being stupid about something. Don't worry about it."

Kanda looked up from his report and glared at Allen. Allen noticed the glare from Kanda and just gave him a smile. Kanda of course did not like the smile he was receiving. He narrowed his eyes and went back to reading the report.

---

Kanda found Allen walking alone down the hallways of the Black Order. This was the perfect chance to confront him. "Bean Sprout!" He yelled, drawing Mugen at him. "We need to talk," He hissed angrily.

Allen jumped out of surprise when Kanda appeared, but stared at him. A small smile creped across the younger boy's face. "Is this about what I saw on the train when I stole the report from you?" He asked innocently.

Kanda's glare hardened more and placed Mugen against Allen's throat. 'If you dare tell Lavi, I will cut your throat," He threatened.

Allen just gave a small yawn, shoving Mugen away with his hand carefully. He shook his head and a low cackle escaped his throat. "Oh… I won't tell Lavi a thing."

"You won't?" He asked suspiciously, not liking how Allen was sounding right now.

Allen nodded, his smile never fading. "But that's only if you become my slave."

Kanda's eyes widen. "What?! There's no way I'll be your fucking slave bean sprout! I rather have the stupid rabbit find out!"

Allen shook his head, closing his eyes. "Fine. I'll tell Lavi then."

"Go ahead! I don't give a shit."

"If you didn't give a crap Kanda, you wouldn't be here threatening me. Besides, what would Lavi think if I were to tell him? Lavi isn't going find you taking naked pictures of him endearing. He'll just laugh at you." Allen smirked.

Kanda's eyes slightly widen. What the stupid bean sprout just pointed out, was true. What if Lavi _did_ laugh at him? He couldn't bear have his love laugh at his feeling right in his face. That would crush his pride into tiny pieces. He narrowed his eyes at the boy, clenching his fingers into tight balls - this, he knew, was going to cost him: big time.

It took every ounce of strength he had in him but he gritted his teeth to bear it. "Fine," He muttered under his breath.

"What was that? I didn't hear you Bakanda," Allen said, cupping his hand over his ear so he could hear better. Oh he was enjoying this _far _too much.

"I SAID FINE! I'LL BE YOUR SLAVE!" Kanda yelled, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring daggers at the object of his rage.

Allen smirked evilly. "Oh this is going to be fun!"

---

"Okay bean sprout, what do I have to do?" Kanda asked, gritting his teeth.

Kanda and Allen were in Allen's room. Allen was slouching against the wall, while Kanda sat on the bed his legs crossed; his arms folded over his chest, glaring at Allen with every fiber of his being.

Allen walked back and forth in thought, thinking about what he could make Kanda do. There were so many things, but since his head was overthrowing with ideas, he wanted to start with something small and work his way up. Allen stopped, and a small smirk appeared on his face. He turned to face Kanda, who was still glaring at him. "I know what you can do first," Allen started, sounding malicious. That sent shivers down Kanda's spine but of course he still wore his glare.

"What?!" He snapped, growing irritated.

"I want you to stop calling me bean sprout and start calling me Master Allen, since you are my slave now," Allen chuckled.

"What?!" Kanda stared at Allen in disbelief.

Allen rolled his eyes. "Why are you so surprised?"

"There's no fucking way I'll call you that bean sprout!" Kanda spat, standing up. "I have more dignity then that!"

"No you don't. If you did, you wouldn't be here in the first place." Allen grinned, knowing where to hit the right spots of Kanda's nerves. Kanda went silent and quietly sat back down, folding his arms over his chest again.

"Fine…"

"Okay, now we got that accomplished. Let's see what else I can make you do." Allen went back to walking back and forth. Kanda gave a small sigh, closing his eyes. Nothing could be worst then being the bean sprout's slave.

Oh wait – yes there was, he forgot. He could have Lavi laughing at him instead. He didn't want that at all. He just decided to suck it up and just be Allen's stupid slave.

Allen stopped thinking and turned to face Kanda once again. "Okay, I want you to smile for me," Allen smiled

Kanda gave him a content stare. "You want me to…. smile?"

Allen nodded. "Yes, you're always frowning so I always wonder what you would look like if you smiled for once."

Kanda sighed; at least it wasn't as bad as he thought. He looked at Allen and tried to force a small smile, but the smile he was forcing was a half a smile and a half of a frown. It was more of a smug smile. Allen couldn't help but laughed at Kanda's failed attempt. "Kanda, you have no idea how to smile do you?"

"Shut up Bean Sprout!" He barked.

"I would rephrase that sentence if I were you."

"Oh I'm sorry. How's this? If you don't shut the fuck up I'll stab you in the chest with Mugen, bean sprout!"

Allen gave him a blank stare. "You really want Lavi knowing, don't you?"

Kanda's eye twitched with annoyance, and actually forced a smile correctly. "I'm sorry…" Twitch. "Master Allen." Twitch. Twitch. "I won't disobey you again…" Twitch. Twitch. The sound of a vein could be heard popping. . .

Allen grinned, patting Kanda gently on the head. "There, that wasn't so hard now was it?' He quickly drew his arm back as Kanda's hand reached the hilt of Mugen. "Now, now; Kanda. I want you to control that temper of yours, you understand?" Kanda nodded, still forcing a smile. His hand over Mugen was twitching.

"And also, remove your hand from your Mugen."

Vein exploded.

--

Allen knocked on Kanda's door.

"What?!"

He winced slightly when he heard the snap reply from Kanda. He sighed slightly.

"That isn't anyway to greet your master." Allen could hear some banging and some curse words from inside the room that belonged to Kanda. He shook his head slightly. He saw the door open and saw Kanda standing right in front of him with a smile on his face. Allen made it a rule whenever Kanda was with Allen that he had to smile and be polite. He noticed a small throbbing vein on his forehead and couldn't help but grin slightly. He cleared his throat at Kanda as if to remind him to do something. Kanda's eyes narrowed.

"Good Even Master Allen, what can I do for you?" He said through gritting teeth.

Allen smiled. "Oh, I was just wondering if you would like to have dinner with me?"

"No," Kanda stepped back into his room and slammed the door in Allen's face. Allen's eye twitched with annoyance as he knocked on Kanda's door - again.

"Kanda! Unless you want Lavi to see the pictures-"

The door swung opened, revealing an angry looking Kanda. "What pictures?!" He demanded.

Allen chuckled evilly and held up three pictures of Lavi taking a shower, eating, and reading porn. Kanda's eye twitched. "Where did you get those!?"

Allen smirked. "Let's just say I'm pretty sly. . ."

Kanda's hand tried to reach for his Mugen when Allen suddenly stopped it. Allen shook his head, swaying his index finger in a scolding manner. "What did I say about reaching for your Mugen?"

Kanda furiously shoved Allen's hand away from his. "Don't you dare touch me, bean sprout."

Allen narrowed his eyes at him. Kanda's eyes widen slightly. He realized if he kept screwing up like this, Lavi was sure to know about those pictures. He hurriedly swallowed his pride for now and forced a small smile. "I'll be glad," twitch, "to have dinner with you." Twitch. Twitch. Vein popped.

Allen returned the small smile.

---

Allen and Kanda both were strolling down to the cafeteria when Kanda stopped. " Be-… Master Allen?" Twitch.

Allen stopped and turned his face. "What is it?"

"Why the hell do you want me to have dinner with you?"

Allen shrugged. "It's nice to have someone to talk to when you're eating."

"Che, I don't socialize. What makes you think I'll talk with you?"

Allen chuckled. "Kanda are you seriously that dumb?"

Kanda sighed. How could he forget that the damn Bean Sprout can make him talk to him? He just continued to head to the cafeteria with Allen following his trail. "Oh and another reason why I asked you to join me for dinner."

Kanda glanced back at him. "What?" he grunted.

"I need someone to carry my food." Allen smiled sweetly.

Kanda clutched his fist angrily, reaching to punch Allen hard in the face. Oh how he wanted to punch him hard in the face! And the stomach… and the groin…

However, he closed his eyes and did a small meditation in his mind to calm himself down. He returned Allen's smile with a small one.

"Sure…"

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kanda sighed. He was slumped over the cafeteria table, tired and annoyed at having to watch Allen stuff his face in a mountain of food and also watch him talk to him with his mouth full. He found it utterly disgusting. Apparently when it came to food, Allen didn't believe in manners.

"Damn it bean sprout, don't talk with your mouth full!" Kanda grated.

Allen glanced over at Kanda, still chewing on his dinner.

"What did I say about you calling me that?" Allen glared, annoyed that Kanda still called him bean sprout. "If you don't stop calling me by that name I will show Lavi the pictures," He threatened, getting pieces of his chewed up food on Kanda's face.

"Disgusting! B-…" Kanda angrily stopped himself. He forced himself to relax and grabbed a napkin to clean his face. "Will you please chew with your mouth closed, Master Allen?" He asked, trying to keep himself patience, even though he was finding it difficult.

Allen swallowed his food. "Sorry," He smiled. "Anyway, Kanda, how has your day been so far?"

Kanda grunted in reply. "What do you think; you damn bean sprout?" He grumbled under his breath.

Allen blinked, leaning in with a titled head. "What was that I didn't hear you?"

Kanda glared. "My day was fine."

Allen smiled and patted Kanda on the head. "There's no reason for you to be so angry all the time, Kanda! Relax a little and enjoy life for once!"

Kanda stared at him in disbelief. How was he suppose to 'relax and _enjoy _life' when he was being blackmailed? That made Kanda's blood boil to no end but of course - he kept his outburst hidden. However in his mind, he thought of horrible deaths for the white haired youth.

"Oh, what's this? Allen and Kanda being civilized… and dining together? What a surprise…" Lenalee commented, blinking and confused about the whole scene that was in front of her eyes.

Kanda and Allen froze slightly when they both heard Lenalee's voice behind them. Allen placed down his silverware and wiped his mouth clean with a napkin before turning to face Lenalee with a bright smile.

"Aw Lenalee, how are you? I haven't seen you in awhile. Did you just get back from a mission?" Allen asked, trying to start a conversation with the green-hair girl to distract her.

Lenalee nodded, still having a rather confused expression on her face. "Yes, actually. I got back not to long ago. May I ask why you're having dinner with Kanda?"

"Oh, Kanda was feeling a little lonely tonight so he dropped by my table. I was surprised myself but he was really in need of a friend. Poor thing!" Allen lied, placing a hand over his chest for dramatic effect.

Kanda couldn't believe the words that escaped from the damn bean sprout's mouth. He clenched his fist, restraining himself from reaching for Mugen and slashing him in half already. He kept his face looking as calm as possible.

Lenalee narrowed her eyes slightly suspicious. Obviously there was something going on between Allen and Kanda but she pushed that thought aside and returned the smile that Allen had offered her. "Oh, well I'm glad you both have finally become friends. I-"

"Lenalee!" Komui's voice rang through the whole entire cafeteria. Lenalee gave a frustrated sigh, shaking her head. "I have to go. Brother is calling for me. Enjoy the rest of your dinner," She smiled, taking off to her brother.

Once Lenalee left, Kanda was furious. "What kind of lie was that?! You can tell she's suspicious!"

Allen just chuckled. "Like I give a crap if she suspicious or not. What is she going to do if she finds out? Blackmail me for blackmailing you? I just like making you look pathetic. It's fun!"

"You little-!" Before Kanda was able to finish calling Allen a little bastard, he was interrupted by a sound of someone falling. The two young men quickly turned their attention to the incident. Apparently one of the finders had fallen down when he was walking his tray of dinner to a table when he slipped on the freshly mopped floor.

Kanda just scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. "Stupid finders. They can never do anything right except make mistakes."

Allen glanced at Kanda. An idea popped inside his head. "Why don't you go help him up?"

"What?! You honestly think I'll help a _finder_?!"

Allen shrugged. "Why not? It would be a nice gesture from you." He smirked.

"Hell no. I'd rather eat dead worms out of the Earl's ass."

Allen blinked. "We can arrange that if you'd like?"

"No . . ."

"Fine, but I guess you'd rather have Lavi laugh in your face when he see these pictures!" Allen grinned mischievously, holding up some more pictures of Lavi. They were pictures of Lavi asleep naked in his bed, putting on his boots, and in the library writing in some log for Bookman. Kanda's eyes widened as he saw the new photos.

"When did you take those?!" Kanda snapped, desperately trying to reach out and grab the precious pictures. Allen quickly drew his hand back, hiding the pictures behind his back. "I'll only give them to you if you help that finder up. Promise." He smiled in fake innocence.

Kanda stared at him for a moment, gritting his teeth. "Fine."

"Good. Now off you go!" Allen chirped, pushing Kanda into the direction to the finder that had fallen to the ground. "Oh!" He quickly pulled back Kanda to whisper something quickly in his ears. "And don't forget to wear a smile." And he shoved Kanda back over to the finder.

Kanda grunted angrily and slowly made his way over the finder, staring down at him with a hard glare. The finder nervously glanced back at up, gulping and wondering why the 'oh so scary Kanda' was glaring down at him. The finder gave a nervous chuckle.

"O-Oh h-h-h-h-hello, Mr. Kanda… W-W-W-W-What brings you here? I-I-I'm sure… I-I-I d-d-d-d-didn't do a-a-anything to make you angry, well b-b-b-besides my e-existence, d-did I?" He stuttered, trying desperately to pick himself back up, but instead slipping and falling back down again.

Kanda shook his head and rolled his eyes at the shear stupidity of the finder. He angrily held his hand out to the older man. "Get your ass up already and stop looking like a fool."

The finder, in complete shock, stared at Kanda's hand. "… Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y- "

"Yes, I'm helping you up you moron! Now take my hand!" He growled.

The finder numbly took Kanda's hand as he was helped up onto his own two feet. The finder couldn't help but smile at him, feeling a little relaxed that Kanda was actually being nice, especially to a finder.

"Oh, gee, wow Mr. Kanda! That sure was kind of you to help me up!" He beamed, smiling quite widely, which made Kanda sick to his stomach. He quickly glance back at Allen, who was wearing an expression that read, 'you better return the smile.' Kanda sighed, and glanced back at the finder, glaring at him with pure hatred. The finder's smile suddenly vanished at Kanda's evil death glare.

"Umm…"

Kanda flashed the finder a quick smile and then turned with a huff, leaving the finder completely dumbstruck. He returned to Allen with a satisfied look on his face.

"The pictures, master Allen," He narrowed his eyes at him, holding his hand out, expecting Allen to place the photos in his hand.

Allen merely stared at the hand, tapping his chin with his index finger in a thoughtful manner.

"Pictures? Oh yes, that's right. You want _these _pictures?" He teased, holding them up in front of Kanda's nose. "Sure, I'll give them to you. When I feel like it…"

Kanda's eye twitched. "Hey! You promised-!"

Allen held up a hand in defense, cutting Kanda off. "I never said _when_ I would give them to you. Why would I hand them over just like that? Honestly, Kanda sometimes you are so naive!"

Kanda stood there in complete silence.

"Dango?" Allen offered. Kanda made a sour face, glaring furiously at the damned bean sprout. Allen chuckled at Kanda's expression, enjoying every bit of the moment.

"Oh wait, you don't like _sweet_ things. My bad," He pulled his dango away, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh well, you're not _worthy_ of my precious dangos anyway _slave_." He happily stuffed a dango in his mouth and chomped on it in delight.

Kanda was ready to blow his _entire _top off.

--

Kanda sat in his room, pondering on how the bean sprout was getting his hands on those Lavi photos. He distinctly didn't remember ever taking those photos but of course he still wanted them to add to his… _collection_.

He leaned against the hard cold wall, closing his eyes. _'Why would bean sprout take photos like that?' _He thought to his himself, however his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a small knock on the door. He groaned as he stood up, thinking it was Allen wanting to make him do some other ridiculous thing. God, he hated being the damn bean sprout's slave so much. He got up from his bed and marched over to the door and swung it open. To his _surprise_ it was none other then Allen!

"What is it you want now?" Kanda asked, folding his arms over his chest, not even bothering to force a smile. He was so not in the mood.

"Well, I just wanted to drop by and give you a little reward for such good behavior!" Allen smiled.

Kanda crocked an eyebrow at him. "Reward…?"

"Yeah." Allen shoved some mission reports into Kanda's hand. "You, Lavi and I have a mission soon. Give these reports to Lavi on the double. Lenalee asked me to give them to him for her but I thought you would want to instead." He chuckled and left, closing the door behind him.

Kanda blinked, staring at the reports for just a brief moment. He clutched his fist and stormed out of his room in search of Lavi, but deep down he was secretly happy.

--

Kanda made an educated guess that he would find Lavi in the library and he was secretly smug to find he was correct. He found him all right, but he was asleep with books and paper scattered all over the place. Kanda rolled his eyes; thinking how stupidly annoying the rabbit could be at times.

He made his way over to the red head and was about to place a hand on his shoulder to get him to wake up but he stopped himself. He couldn't help but think how cute Lavi was when he was asleep. _'At least when he's asleep he's not annoying. . . ' _He could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

He hovered over him, closing his eyes for a second and opening them again. Without realizing it, he reached for Lavi's hair out of impulse but quickly drew it back when it hit him what he was about to do. _"W-What the hell am I doing?!'_ He sighed to himself, feeling irritated that he almost cave into his temptation.

Bookman couldn't help but keep his eyes on Kanda as he hid behind some books. Kanda finally gained up the courage and reaching down; hesitantly started playing with his hair. He gently stroked Lavi's hair, enjoying how soft and fluffy it felt between his fingers.

"LAVI! YOU STUPID APPRENTICE! WAKE UP AND STOP SLACKING!" Bookman yelled, causing Lavi to jump awake. Kanda quickly pulled his hand away, both startled. Lavi blinked, wondering what was going on for a moment. He glanced over to his side to find Kanda rather close to him for his liking. He raised an eyebrow at him, looking confused. Kanda realized that Lavi was staring at him and his eyebrow twitched.

"Um Yu," Lavi began. "Why are you-"

Before Lavi was able to finish his question he jumped in surprise when Kanda angrily slapped the mission reports down in front of him. "CHE! We have a mission with the annoying bean sprout. Hurry up and be ready to leave in 5 minutes!" Kanda quickly turned on his heal and stormed off out of the library before Lavi could react.

Meanwhile, Kanda was blushing ever so slightly out of embarrassment.

**End of Chapter Two.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ugh... sorry for the late update. -_-**

**Chapter 3**

"The mission is taking place in Australia?" Lavi questioned as he looked through the reports while walking down the hallway of the Dark Order.

Kanda simply nodded at him as they both stopped in front of Allen's bedroom. "There's been some sighting of Akuma's and possibly some innocence activity."

Lavi glanced back at the report, reading through it again. "There's an ancient forest that lives in the heart of Australia. The forest has been around for centuries and not many people are known to go in there. The forest is said to be dark and mysterious and anyone who's entered it has never returned, except for one traveler." His voice slowed for a moment before picking back up. "The name of the girl was Tess Smith. She was delivering medicine for people that had came down with a rare disease, in a village that was 40 miles north of the forest. The forest seemed too big to go around so the young traveler decided to hike through it. She claimed that while traveling she encountered dangerous monsters. Monsters that appeared like giant insects…"

Kanda nodded again while Lavi glanced up at him. "Yes, probably the Akuma."

Lavi went back to finishing reading the report when Allen appeared right beside them as he exited his room. Kanda grunted with annoyance. "About time."

Allen just tossed him a small glare while Kanda just rolled his eyes at him.

Lavi chuckled at the two of them. "We should probably be heading out to the boat now."

Allen nodded and started walking while Lavi and Kanda trailed behind.

--

Allen, Kanda and Lavi all board a boat that was destined for Australia and their next mission.

Allan yawned. He stretched his arms out, breathing in the ocean's air and sighed as relaxation took over his body. Kanda on the other hand felt uptight. He still couldn't help wondering where Allen had gotten those photos. The thought of those photos kept spinning around in his head. Was Allen taking those photos himself? It annoyed him that he couldn't seem to pin point it. He narrowed his eyes at the little bean sprout. What was he hiding?

Allen smiled gently and glanced at Kanda's direction. "Kanda!"

Kanda was snapped out of his trace of thought and turned his focus on Allen.

"What is it?" He asked, glaring at him with narrowed eyes, hoping that if he stared at him long enough he could set the Bean Sprout on fire.

Allen leaned in to whisper into Kanda's ear. "I'll tone down the whole slave thing a bit."

Kanda pulled away shocked. "What?! Why?" He blinked.

Allen rolled his eyes. "So Lavi won't suspect anything, duh!"

"Yes, yes of course," He sighed but then he realized something. A small smirk of satisfaction appeared across his face. "Wait… does that mean I can call you Bean Sprout?"

But then Kanda soon felt his cheeks being grabbed angrily by Allen and felt it being tugged resentfully.

"Only in font of Lavi!" Allen whispered harshly and simply let go, making Kanda's cheek snap back into place. Kanda swiftly turned to give him a hard gaze as he rubbed his now sore cheek. "Che, fine."

Allen and Kanda quickly jumped away when they noticed that Lavi had his attention on them both. "What were you guys whispering about?" He questioned, looking at them oddly.

Allen and Kanda both stiffened slightly under Lavi's curious gaze and gave each other a quick glance before Kanda tossed Lavi a scowl. "Stop being annoying and die already!" He shouted before turning and walking over to the rail of the ship and leaned over a bit.

Allen had watched Kanda walk over to the rail, leaving Allen by himself to cover for the both of them. "Hey Lavi, let's go look around the boat for a little bit and leave Kanda to sulk on his own for awhile!" He smiled, hastily grabbing Lavi by the wrist and dragging him away.

Kanda gave a glance at the two heading away and sighed with relief

--

Kanda had been sitting on the bed in their room of the boat for a while now.

He sighed, closing his eyes gently. His Mugen was put aside by the bed and his suitcase leaned against the wall right next to it. For now, Kanda had the whole room to himself while Lavi and Allen ventured off probably making fools of themselves, he thought. Kanda laid back a bit. His thoughts wondering back to the photos that Allen had of Lavi. He angrily clutched his fist into a small ball. It irrigated him to no end that Allen had those pictures. Lavi wasn't allowed to have two stalkers!

His eyes snapped open and scanned around the room but stopped suddenly. He had caught a glimpse of Allen's bag that he had left in the room. A devious thought crept across his mind. Kanda was curious if there was anything in the Bean Sprout's bag. Perhaps more Lavi pictures? But Kanda quickly stopped his thinking process. He wasn't the type of person who would go snooping around in someone's things and certainly he wouldn't plan on sinking that low. Kanda shook his head. He felt pathetic that he would even consider going through Allen's things.

Kanda hesitantly glanced at the door. Allen and Lavi had been out for quite some time and he was afraid that they would randomly walked in on him going through Allen's bag. But you know, Kanda really, really wanted those pictures. Sadly enough, temptation would have to be Kanda's worst fate as of now.

He quickly snatched the bag off the ground and unzipped it, prying through all the clothes and other things that were in the bag. He was tossing things out of the bag, hoping to find the pictures.

Just when he was about to give up and throw everything back into the back, he came across the jackpot.

As he searched through the pile, Kanda found three NEW pictures of Lavi he had never seen before. He stopped what he was doing to momentary look at the pictures. He felt his heart fluttered softly when he took a glimpse of a picture Lavi grinning. Kanda hated to admit it but he loved Lavi's goofy little grins.

It what made Lavi, well Lavi.

He gazed at the pictures for a good amount of time before stuffing them into his coat pocket. He smirked to himself. Like hell he was going to wait until Allen felt like giving him the damn pictures. He decided to see if there was even more pictures in there. He went back to searching for some more pictures, but something made him freeze in his spot. His eyes widen in complete dismay as he felt his whole entire face draining of its color. His hand started to tremble as he held the most possibly prettifying thing he has ever seen in his whole entire life.

A picture of him in the nude…

Kanda instantaneously dropped the photos and shuddered as he stared at the photo in pure horror. Why did Allen have a picture of him while naked? The thought of that made Kanda ill to his stomach. He cringed as he held his stomach, closing his eyes tightly trying to get rid of the nauseous feeling. Was the damn bean sprout secretly stalking him to?

Wait…

Was it possible that Allen _liked _him?!

Kanda's eyes snapped open at the thought. His eyes trembled when he glanced at the picture that was neatly lying on the floor from when he dropped it. He soon found the air around him growing tight. He placed a hand on his heart as he felt his lungs not being able to breathe. His eyes widen as he felt his anxiety level reaching its highest peak. Was Kanda having a slight panic attack? He shook his head. No, Kanda wasn't known to have panic attacks!

Kanda sighed nervously, closing his eyes as he tried his best to calm himself down, taking in deep breaths. He kept telling himself to breathe in and out slowly and it was working since it got him breathing again. After awhile, Kanda managed to calm himself down completely. He loosened his grip on his chest and picked up the picture to stare at but his eyes soon shifted over to the door when his ears picked up the sound of a doorknob turning. He swallowed hardly and promptly placed all Allen of things back into the bag the way they were, including the picture. He quickly sat back on the bed, looking as normal as possible with his eyes close so it didn't look like he was doing anything. He heard the door completely open and opened one eye to catch a sight of Allen strolling into the room.

He felt Allen leap on the bed and heard him yawn rather loudly.

"I'm sooooo tired! Lavi kept me busy all day! I was able to escape from him when he started flirting with some girls," Allen complained as he lay on the bed, stretching out his limbs. But eerie enough, Allen never heard one peep out of the longhaired man. He sat up from the bed and cocked his head to the side. Usually by now Kanda would either grunt or make a snappy remark to tell him to be silent but Kanda never said a single word or even seemed to acknowledge him.

"Hey…"

Kanda never replied.

Allen arched an eyebrow; he gently nudged Kanda's back with his foot to get his attention. "What's with you? Why are you so quiet?"

Kanda tensed at the touch of Allen's foot as he felt his mouth drying. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down again as Allen was making him really on edge and he had to get himself out of the room.

"I'm going to get food." He calmly said as he got up to excuse himself. He felt Allen's eyes on his back that made him really uncomfortable as he walked out, closing the door behind him. Allen blinked a couple of times and then shrugged it off as he was too tired to really put any thought into the matter and lay back down to take a nap.

--

The three men finally arrived in Australia after a couple of days of traveling in the boat. Throughout the whole trip, Kanda did his best in avoiding Allen altogether. Whenever Allen approached Kanda, Kanda would quickly turn away and make up some silly or lame excuse to get away, which made Allen rather suspicious that something was up. Lavi had noticed the strange behavior in Kanda since he seemed a little jumpy. Whenever he would call out his name, he saw him look back at him looking startled then he would threaten or chase him with Mugen.

They all left the boat and walked to the village that was on the outskirts of the forest. Lavi and Allen walking ahead while Kanda carefully keeping his distance, avoiding any eye contact with either of them. Lavi took a glance around the town, figuring what would best be done first. They all started walking around some more until a finder came up to greet them and to explain everything they knew about the Akuma sightings.

"So… three people walked into the forest today and never returned?" Kanda questioned the finder.

The finder nodded to confirm Kanda's question... "Right'o! Two men and a young lad! They weren't heard from since this morning and it's almost night fall." Kanda simply closed his eyes as gathered in the information. Allen and Lavi just listened while the finder explained the rest of the information.

"Well, I think we should investigate more tomorrow." Allen suggested, yawning, as he felt very exhausted and famished. "I'm tired and hungry."

Kanda rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Damn Bean Sprout! How do you expect to get anything done if all you care about is food." He barked, but never once made eye contact with Allen.

Allen narrowed his eyes. "My name isn't Bean Sprout! It's Allen!"

"Che," Kanda started to head off into the forest when Lavi appeared and cut in front of him, preventing him from moving. Kanda sneered trying to push Lavi aside but Lavi held his ground, giving him a serious look.

"Well, I agree with the bean sprout, Yu. It's getting dark anyways. Wouldn't be wise to venture out into the forest. We'll leave early tomorrow morning to check everything out." Lavi said as he slowly backed away from Kanda's Mugen that was dangerous couple of inches away from his throat. He gave a tiny laugh.

"Do what you want. But I'm going into the forest." He argued before turning away from the two and headed off in the opposite direction from them. That made Allen rather aggravated as he wondered what had crawled up Kanda's ass and died. He rushed after him determined to get to the bottom of it, leaving Lavi behind to continue to talk with the finder.

"Don't be an idiot Kanda! Just come with us to find an Inn," Allen pleaded; trying his hardest to keep up with Kanda's fast paced.

"No, I'm not being in the same room as you bean sprout!" Kanda yelled heatedly as he continued to storm off. Allen was still puzzled with Kanda's behavior. He narrowed his eyes and continued after him, grabbing him by his arm and forcing him to turn around.

"What the hell is going on with you?" He shouted, shaking him slightly.

Kanda never once glanced back at him and just ripped his arms away and continue walking. That made Allen rather more irritated and baffled.

"Hey! Don't you dare ignore me!"

But Kanda still ignored him.

Allen was soon growing tired from having to put with Kanda's crap. He smiled evilly to himself, he would soon find out the answer to Kanda's behavior.

"Hey, if you don't tell me what's going on. I'll tell Lavi everything…"

That made Kanda stop dead in his track and glowered a bit.

Allen smirked. "You going to tell me now?"

Kanda furiously turned to Allen and gave him one of his deadly glares that threw Allen off guard. Allen had of moment to steady himself and returned the glare at him.

"You're going to tell me why you've been acting strange around me now. Otherwise Lavi will know about the pictures by tomorrow morning," Allen said with a calm but chilling voice. Kanda soon felt his anxiety level growing back up again. He gulped to himself as he felt beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. He looked down at the ground to avoided Allen's eyes.

"You like me don't you…." He muttered under his breath but Allen couldn't hear. Allen crocked an eyebrow at him slightly. "Can you please repeat that again? I didn't under-"

"YOU LIKE ME DON'T YOU!" Kanda's eyes flared dangerously as he exploded, not even letting Allen finish his sentence. He was now looking Allen straight in the eye. Allen eyes widen, completely taken back a bit and stood there astonished at what Kanda had blurted.

"W-What?" He stammered, confused and traumatized. He was currently unable of coherent thinking.

Kanda's glare softened but was still holding its strong bloodcurdling appearance. He was silent himself since he knew he caught Allen completely off guard. He decided to continue.

"…I said you like me don't you?! I saw that naked picture of me in your bag!" Kanda gritted, not taking his angry eyes off of the younger boy.

"You went into my bag?!" Allen exclaimed now recovering from the shock that Kanda had laid upon him. "And by the way… I would never like you. That would be utterly disgusting!"

"Then why do you have that picture of me?!" Kanda questioned irritably, trying to keep Allen from changing the subject. He noticed that Allen grew very tense and edgy. Allen blinked for a moment as he fidgeted a little. "Errr….."

"THEN YOU MUST LIKE ME BECAUSE I CAN'T THINK OF ANY OTHER REASON WHY ELSE YOU WOULD HAVE THAT NAKED PICTURE OF ME?!"

"I DIDN'T TAKE IT!"

Kanda was taken back. "…… Then who the fuck did?!"

Allen twitched. "I………" Allen shifted uncomfortably under Kanda's hard stare. He chuckled uneasily and quickly turned and sprinted for it.

Kanda was left completely dumbfounded.

**End of Chapter Three**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, I would love to thank my good friend Rain ,again for her wonderful help on this fic. She helped me tremendously with the battle scene by role playing it out with me, since I'm not good at writing them out. xD**

**Chapter 4**

It took Kanda some time to completely recover himself from Allen's dash. He could still see the smoke trail that the bean sprout had left behind. He angered him. Just what exactly was the bean sprout up to?! If Allen didn't take the photo of him naked as he claimed then who did?! Kanda just grunted to himself with annoyance and kicked the dirt with his boot and started to stalk off towards the forest. He wasn't going to let this thing get in the way of the mission. While he was walking, he could wear a distant shout coming from Lavi. He glanced back over his shoulder to find Lavi running up to him and stop a few feet away behind him, panting. "Yu!" He gasped as he seemed completely out of air.

"Damn rabbit. Don't call me that!" Kanda snapped.

"Yu…" Lavi said his name again as he recovered his breath so he can talk. "What's going on? I saw you and Allen arguing not to far off while I was talking with the finder."

"It's nothing that concerns you," Kanda said rather coldly, as he kept walking. Lavi sighed and quickly followed him. "Are you still heading towards the forest?"

"Who else is going to complete this mission?" Kanda replied.

"Well, if that's the case. I asked the finder if we can get Tess, the young traveler, to help find our way through the forest," Lavi said as he was now walking side by side with Kanda, keeping up with his fast pace.

"Is she willing to do it tonight, then?" Kanda stopped to look at Lavi.

Lavi nodded. "Yeah, I figured we might as well do this together since you're so stubborn to get this done already." He chuckled slightly.

"Is there a place she's going to meet us?"

"Yes," Lavi grinned. "She's going to meet us at the outskirts of town in about thirty minutes."

'Good, I'm heading over there, then. Maybe she might have showed up early." Kanda started walking again but he felt Lavi grabbed his arm for a moment. He turned back to glare at him and shrug his arm away. "Why are you touching me, rabbit?!"

"I want to know what's going on with you… You've been acting rather weird. Why have you been so jumpy lately?"

"Che, me? Jumpy? Certainly your head's not screwed on tightly enough." He scoffed and began to head off to the outskirt of town. "Just where exactly is she going to met us?" Kanda questioned as Lavi was walking beside him.

"She said by the town's bakery."

"Then let's head there." Kanda snapped, walking towards the direction of the bakery. Lavi followed suite; of course. They both reached the bakery in a matter of moments and to their expectation they found a young woman with dark black hair standing outside, looking like she was waiting for someone. Lavi couldn't help but notice how pretty the young woman was to him right now.

"Oh! Look! That must be Tess! Strike!" Lavi grinned, but soon found his airway tightening when Kanda held a tight grip on his neck.

"Don't even start that crap rabbit!"

Lavi gasped, struggling against Kanda's death grip. "Y-Y-Yu!"

Kanda noticed that the young woman was staring at them both and simply let go of his grasp on Lavi and let him falter to the ground. "Excuse me, but you are Tess Smith, right?" Tess merely nodded at them, still having a strange look on her face.

"Yes, I believe I am." She smiled gently. "And… you both are?"

"Kanda," Kanda stated, looking at the woman with a frown on his face. Tess glanced at Lavi who was twitching, but saw him sitting up.

"You should refer to him as Yu, since that is his first name! And also, I'm Lavi! So-" He grinned but soon met the bottom of Kanda's boot as he was hardly kicked back down.

"You stay down you damn rabbit!" He sneered angrily, throwing him a glare as he stomped on him. Tess just blinked at them, looking rather confused. She gave a small nervous laugh.

"Um…. There's really no reason to resort to violence like that…" She held her hands up at Kanda. "Please stop before you seriously injure that poor young man…"

"Che, he had it coming to him," Kanda folded his arms over his chest. "Anyway, you're supposed to be guiding us through the forest, correct?"

Tess quickly nodded at him. "Yes of course." She swiftly helped Lavi off of the ground and dusted him off. Lavi leaned in a little.

"Oh thank you for helping me up. You're-" He was soon kicked down again by Kanda.

"Will you stop it already!" Kanda shouted, losing his patience. "We don't have time for this! Now get your ass up otherwise I'll just drag it!"

Lavi groaned in pain but pouted as he stood up from the ground. He sighed and quickly followed behind Kanda with Tess walking right beside him. All three took a small carriage right over to the forest in silence. Once they reached the forest, they all got off the carriage and stood before it. Kanda glanced in Tess's direction. "Are you ready to go in?"

Tess nodded at him. "Yes."

"But before we go in," Kanda narrowed his eyes slightly. "How exactly were you able to get through the forest on your own?"

Tess looked at him and closed her eyes gently.

"Well, I-" Before she was able to explain anything else, Lavi, Kanda and herself all heard a loud scream coming from deep in the forest and turned their attention to it. Kanda's eyes widen for a moment.

"That scream sounded like the damn bean sprout!" Kanda yelled, turning his face towards Lavi, who in return gave him a worried glance." Let's go!" Kanda took off leaving Lavi behind. He glanced back at Tess. "You stay here where it's safe, Miss," Lavi said before he took off.

Kanda and Lavi raced through the forest, hearing some more screaming. They quickly followed where the noise was coming from and stopped at the sight in front of them. It was Allen fighting five akuma by himself and it looked like he'd got hit a few times. Allen, with his innocence activated at just level one, was swiping the best he could at the akuma but they were quickly overwhelming him. He couldn't upgrade to level two as his arm was hurting to badly from a very nasty wound on his shoulder. Allen was suffering with some other injuries as well, a slash on his stomach and chest and a mild cut on his cheek.

Lavi skidded to a halt by Kanda, in shock. "Where did all these akuma come from?!" He thought.

"Allen!" He yelled, hoping the boy could hear him. "Allen we're coming just hold on!"

Unbeknown to the two men that had just appeared in the forest, Tess had secretly followed them and was standing right behind them with a smirk on her face, watching Allen's fight. She soon molted her human skin and transformed into a giant black widow Akuma. Lavi, who was standing next to Kanda, couldn't see the giant spider manifesting itself not a few hundred yards away from them. He continued to run toward Allen to help him.

Allen turned at the shouting. "Oh thank god I've got some help!" He thought thankful. The akuma had ambushed and surprised him, so he was glad to have help from Lavi, and yes... even Kanda. As he turned though, his face went from relief to horror, and he soon began to run for Lavi.  
"LAVI! KANDA BEHIND YOU, RUN!" He yelled in panic.

Lavi, still unaware was confused. "Why is he telling us to run? He's the one in trouble!" He chastised to himself. Still, Allen kept running to them screaming. "What's behind me that's so worrying to him?" Lavi thought confused as he began to turn. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the colossal black window.

"Lavi!" Allen screamed again.

"There's a fucking Akuma behind you! Don't stand there like a mindless idiot! Do something!" Kanda shouted at Lavi. He quickly drew his Mugen out of his stealth and activated his innocence. But before he was able to land a single slash at Tess, he was shoved away by one of her spider legs, hitting the ground rather hardly. Tess turned her attention back to Lavi and aimed her fangs that were dripping with poison and went in for the kill.

Lavi looked at the spider he had no time to react. "Oh damnit!" he yelled at himself for being so stupid.

"Lavi!" Allen yelled, he dived for him and knocked him out the way. Lavi fell to the side skidding along the ground a few yards before coming to a stop. His arm was scraped and missing a bit of skin but he'd survive. Allen on the other hand let out an agonized scream of pain.

He'd been bitten in the neck. The venom from the spider bite felt like pure hell fire in his veins.

Tess sank her fangs deeply into Allen's neck but soon quickly withdrew them "Shit, I wasn't suppose to bite him!" She yelled to herself, watching Allen swoon and collapse to the ground. He had passed out from the pain.

She hastily wrapped him a huge web cocoon and called for more akuma to aid her in the fight.

"Distract those other two!" She ordered at the lower level akuma and left with Allen on her back.

Kanda watched Allen be taken off by Tess.

"Damn that Bean Sprout! Making this mission harder then it should be," He grumbled to himself as he recovered from the ground. He activated his Mugen again when a bunch of level one akuma appeared and used his "Hell Insect Illusion attack" to kill off some of the Akumas. Lavi, pissed at himself for nearly getting killed, then instead probably getting ALLEN killed pushed himself up, and activated his hammer. Increasing the size of the hammer he slammed it down onto a crowd of Akuma and obliterated them. He then activated his level two attack:

"Hi-ban!" He yelled as he brought his hammer back down. The fire consumed a large portion of the remaining akuma, roasting them alive. Kanda soon slashed the last Akuma in half and watched the other Akuma all fry to death thanks to Lavi's powerful attack. He ran over to him.  
"Come on, we need to find that damn bean sprout and drag his ass back." He huffed taking off in a direction he thought Tess had went.

Lavi nodded panting. "Yeah." He looked around quickly, then realized Kanda wasn't waiting he ran after him. "Yuu! Wait!"

Kanda stopped and glared back at Lavi. "What?! Don't you see we don't have time to wait around!"

Lavi caught up to him. "I know but you could have waited!" He yelled. "Come on..." he said more sheepishly when he received a glare. He ran off in search of Allen, praying he was okay.

"Che, don't get too far behind. It will also be a hassle to find you." He started to run through the forest again, trying to find any trails that Tess may have left behind. Lavi followed after him quickly. They ran through the forest while Lavi was desperately calling out Allen's name. While they were running they were quickly stopped by more Akuma attacks.

"Damn these things!" Kanda growled as he activated his Mugen once again. Kanda wasted no time in destroying them all with his Mugen. The sun was slowly setting and their light was disappearing, making it difficult for the two men to search for Allen in the forest.

"We'll just have to come back and find him. It's getting pretty hard for us to see and we keep getting attack by Akuma." Kanda stated, accepting his defeat for now. "We should head back now."

Lavi nodded, agreeing with him. The two of them quickly started to head back, trying to find their way out of the forest. It took them some time, but they successfully made it out without getting into any Akuma ambushes. Both Lavi and Kanda stood outside the forest, looking rather exhausted.

Lavi pulled out his hammer from his small pouch and getting it in a position for them to take off. "We can fly our way back to the village. Grab a hold Yu!" Kanda simply nodded took hold of Lavi's pole. Lavi gripping a hold for himself and extended the pole as they both took off, traveling back to the town.

--

While both Lavi and Kanda flew thanks to the convenience of Lavi's hammer ability, Kanda spotted something rather odd while he was gazing down at the ground. He found a small white dot traveling down a road. Kanda narrowed his eyes.  
"Lavi… do you see that?!" Kanda shouted. Lavi blinked at Kanda, slightly puzzled and glanced down to see the white dot as well. Lavi's eyes widen.

"You don't think it's the bean sprout traveling on that deserted road down there, do you?"

"Che, that's exactly who that is. Let's land." Kanda mumbled. Lavi nodded and hesitantly landed in front of the 'white dot.'

Allen jumped in surprised to find Lavi and Kanda standing in front of him. Lavi and Kanda stared at him stunned as they both examined Allen. He took note that all of Allen's wounds were completely bandaged up and that he was also in good condition, considering how badly injured he was and also being poisoned. Lavi merely blinked at him.

"Uh… Allen… what exactly happen? How were you able to get away?"

Allen smiled slightly, fidgeting slightly. "Oh, heh, It was strange… she just dropped me. I haven't got the slightest clue why though…"

"Where the hell did you get those bandages?!" Kanda questioned.

"… O-Oh… I had some bandages in my bag," Allen answered.

"But you dropped your bag when you were fighting." Kanda narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Oh, I met a really kind traveler on this road and he gave me some. He was also nice enough to help me with the bandages," Allen explained.

"Why the hell are you lying, bean sprout?!" Kanda glared, not believing any words that came out of the bean sprout's mouth.

"I'm not lying! I seriously met a traveler that helped me. If you don't believe me then fine but I'm not going to put up with this crap! I'm leaving!" Allen huffed, marching off back to the village on his own. Kanda's blood boiled tremendously. He was way too stubborn in letting Allen just leave and stopped in his path.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell us what's going on!"

"Don't you dare stop me! You have no right to do that!" Allen yelled, pushing by Kanda. Kanda growled. "Damn it, Bean Sprout!"

"Don't follow me!" Allen shouted back. "I'm going back on my own!"

"Fine!" Kanda yelled back, just watching Allen storming off with fuming eyes. He sighed and turned his attention back to Lavi. "Hey, what do you think about Allen lying about the bandages and saying Tess 'just dropped' him?"

Lavi's eyes were pretty wide. "I don't know Yu…. but… he had a pretty damn big hickey on his neck."

**End of Chapter 4**


End file.
